The Unsung Companion
by NightRaven33
Summary: With the manga having come to an end, this is a recap of the story presented in the manga with a little twist. More actions from Lucy's celestial spirit Capricorn.


**Hi all! It's been a while since I've written a story but a close friend of mine gave me the inspiration for it as we had been talking Fairy Tail.**

 **It's something that's bothered me for a while, and now that the story/manga is over, with the anime to soon follow, I can now rant about it because it's true. One celestial spirit that is contracted to Lucy pretty much never gets summoned, never gets talked about, or gets used ever since his introduction back in the Tenrou Island arc.**

 **Of course, I'm talking about the Zodiac Spirit of the Sea Goat Capricorn.**

 **As a Capricorn myself, I was very upset at this, especially as pretty much every other spirit gets the spotlight at some point or other. He doesn't have any special magic/attacks that set him apart from everyone else and while he is a battle spirit, he pales in comparison to Leo. Yes he uses magic when he is first introduced, but that was while he was possessed by Zoldeo, and therefore not his own magic.**

 **He is summoned by Lucy for training related to magic, but he rarely is shown in combat, Lucy in favor of using Virgo, or Taurus instead. I would also say Leo, but as my friend pointed out, Leo most of the time just shows up without prompting so he could be slightly excused. The only time he did get the limelight briefly was during Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry…but that's…questionable. As yes, it does appear to be considered canon to an extent, but there's no mention of any of this in the manga.**

 **So, without further ado, this story is featuring Capricorn having special abilities, being badass, and getting the recognition, he deserves. And just being more present in the story.**

 **My story begins immediately after his freedom from his enslavement by Zoldeo. Enjoy!**

The Unsung Companion

Chapter 1: Freedom

 **Capricorn POV**

I breathed a sigh of relief as I returned to the celestial spirit world with Leo as my guide. Taking a step forward, I was presented with the gorgeous ethereal splendor of that which does not exist in the human world. It had been 17 years since I last came here. Being possessed by Zoldeo was…less than ideal, to say the least.

However, to dwell upon that past is to forget about what is my present and hopefully my future. It truly is poetry: Lady Layla Heartfilia's actions led me to being enslaved by Zoldeo, but through the actions of her daughter, I was free again. Not to assume that I held Lady Layla responsible for anything that had happened. I did not fully trust Zoldeo when she originally gave my key to him, but if it be the will of my master, I shall follow through. That is why we created another contract, for me to give my assistance to her daughter, should she follow the path of magic.

Yes, for that is another reason why I am relieved. Lucy Heartfilia is so clearly her mother's child. To be contracted to her is an honor and duty that I will gladly accept. For she loves her spirits, as they love her.

Leo glanced back towards me and extended a hand towards the main common area and said, "Welcome home, Capricorn."

It was so relieving to hear that name, rather than Caprico. And yes…this was my home, regardless of how long it's been since I have come here. But many of the actions I have taken were deplorable. I should have seen the darkness that Zoldeo was falling into and tried to escape. Instead, I was made his puppet, forced to do his bidding for nearly two decades. Would the other spirits forgive me? Would the Celestial Spirit King himself banish me?

I nodded hesitantly and walked forward. Many of the other zodiac spirits were present, minus Pisces and Libra, plus several silver-keyed spirits. But they all turned towards me, shock clearly written across their faces. It was silent for a few moments before finally Aries broke the silence with a shout, "Hey, Capricorn! Long time no see! It's good to see you back on our side. Welcome back!"

With that, the other spirits let out cheers of "Welcome back" or "Capricorn" as they swarmed around me. There were many questions that were being asked to me, notably why I was dressed the way I was. I cringed at the memory. To be dressed in state as this felt dishonorable to me. Before I could even say a word, there was a rumbling in the distance. Despite having not heard it in some time, I felt myself still in recognition.

The Celestial Spirit King was here.

I turned towards the sound and sure enough, there he was, as imposing and intimidating a figure as ever. He looked down at me with an unreadable expression, and without even thinking, I kneeled before him, "I apologize for the past two decades. My actions in the human realm have been deplorable. I seek and accept any punishment that you see fit."

Silence fell among the other spirits and tension began to build. It was only a moment before the King spoke, his voice booming, "My dear old friend. It has been too long since I have last seen you."

There was a pregnant pause, "True, while in the human world you committed many crimes that would require punishment, you were also not in control of yourself. You were merged with one of the fallen celestial spirit wizards that had been attracted by the magic of darkness. There is no need for you to kneel before me, Capricorn the Sea Goat," I looked up in shock and awe, slowly rising to my feet without consciously realizing it, "Rise and take your place among the Zodiac once more. And prepare to assist my dear old friend in one of the hardest battles of her life."

My heart began to race, and I looked towards Leo who had since come up to me and without any sort of warning, kneeled before me. Before I could say a word, he informed me, "As much as I would like to help Lucy in this upcoming fight, the fight with you took too much out of me," He looked up with pleading eyes, "She will need a combat battle spirit. If you are able and willing, please help her when she calls for you."

The air around me shimmered and I closed my eyes as I once again thought about Lady Layla. Before her death, she was a beacon of light, hope, and love. When she passed, I was introduced and succumbed to the path of darkness. And now I had a second chance. Miss Lucy Heartfilia…no…Lady Lucy was my new beacon.

I opened my eyes as I took on the form I had once forgotten. Dressed formally as a butler, my new path and duty was to serve and protect my new master Lady Lucy Heartfilia.

 **It's good to be back and writing again. Having a lack of inspiration for almost a full year is rather strange. But now I'm back and I hope to be writing for a bit longer yet.**

 **Coming Up: Chapter 2 – Fighting An Old Ally**


End file.
